This disclosure relates generally to LED light sources, and more particularly, to an optical assembly for use with an LED lamp.
It is traditional to arrange lights on a vehicle to perform a variety of functions, including fog lighting, warning lighting, spot lighting, takedown lighting, scene lighting, ground lighting, and alley lighting. Emergency vehicles such as police, fire, rescue and ambulance vehicles typically include lights intended to serve several of these functions. Generally speaking, larger lights are less useful than smaller lights because of limited mounting space on the vehicles, as well as aerodynamic and aesthetic considerations. The trend is toward very bright, compact lights which use LEDs for a light source.
Prior art optical configurations may not provide acceptable performance when the size of the light is reduced. These smaller configurations make it particularly difficult to provide focused beams of light of a desired intensity.